Lawrence of Arabia: An Unexpected Journey (trailer)
by Viscount Edmund Allenby
Summary: A trailer about Lawrence of Arabia: the legends of Arabia; the ancestors of Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny; the Turk invaders; and else. Music for trailer: from Syrian-Lebanese-Qatari-Emirati movie Lawrence Al Arab.
1. Chapter 1

At night…

New York, United States

Mr. Peabody came to his own room. He didn't want to annoy everyone for a while, especially his son Sherman.

"Huh… what a hard day…"

He then read a new book: _the legends of Arabia_. In here, he could read for a while…

"Well… who wrote it was definitely a man knowing everything in Arabia. But… I didn't know the author named T. J. S. Oh well, I have to begin."

He opened inside. He was impressed: their journey in Arabia with T. E. Lawrence, Lord Faisal, seven members of The Doraemons Entente, and the Ottoman hunting, but one thing made Mr. Peabody shocked: his ancestor. His name Mr. Peabody was taken from… T. E. Lawrence due to Sherman ancestor's miss spelling: Telarry.

"What? I was named because of that?"

He felt tired. Then, Mr. Peabody thought that he had to sleep. And he went to sleep. Mr. Peabody kept thinking…

"Why? Why I was named? Lawrence?"

And he dreamed. Suddenly, he dreamed into a trailer…

* * *

#####

_Lawrence of Arabia: An Unexpected Journey (trailer)_

"BOOM!" – the Ottoman's Hejaz railway had been destroyed. Lawrence took his pistol: "It's time, guys."

…

"Why should I trust him?" – General Archibald Murray asked Mr. Brighton. Mr Brighton smiled: "He had a half-Arab blood. He traveled in Arabia, and he knew the Turks."

"Fine! 3 months! And I'll send seven members of The Doraemons Entente, Tom, Jerry, Spike into Arabia." – General Murray said to Mr. Brighton.

…

The railway from British Egypt crossed the Suez to Arabia…

…

Lawrence aimed his pistol to the Turks. Wang asked: "What are you doing?" T. E. Lawrence replied: "I'll kill some Turks." And he shot.

To the other, The Doraemons Entente, Tom, Jerry and Spike also took pistols, locked the targets. Cold-hearted, they shot too.

…

The bullets hit the Turks…

The British aircraft bombed the Turkish base…

Blasting the Turks in its own stations, military camps…

…

The Arab tribes seized horses and attacked the Turks. They rode their horses and camels in the desert.

They attacked the Turkish train in Hejaz Railway, assaulted the Turks, and killing them.

They attacked the Turks inside enemy bases and stations…

…

Thomas Cat, Jerry Mouse, Aleksandr Nichov, Daniel Kid, Francisco Matadora and Fernando Costão, with S. F. Newcombe meeting with Emir Faisal's man. Later they said goodbye to him when he got out.

…

An Ottoman Ferik was demanding for an attack against the Arabs by air force.

…

Lawrence, Ali and Auda shot the Turks.

…

Aziz Pasha, the fat Pasha with black beard was angered about the casualties: more casualties, and British appeareance.

…

Wang Lejun, T. E. Lawrence, S. F. Newcombe and Ahmed Muhammed I led the Arabs into the desert.

…

A praying moment for Allah, about Ahmed, Faisal and his people in a camp…

…

Tom didn't be sure about the plan when Fernando and Kawasuke were here. He demanded Spike to replace someone else. But T. E. Lawrence didn't agree.

…

T. E. Lawrence thought about his brother, whom was adopted by his father before: Sherman. His tears rolled from his eyes.

…

The Doraemons Entente, Tom, Jerry, Spike, Lawrence, General Allenby enjoyed dinner in Aqaba, with Arab servants and Emir Faisal.

…

The sea was so beautiful that Lawrence had to jump and run. Kawasuke, Tom, Jerry and Spike didn't do anything, instead they just watched.

…

Auda ibu Tayi was invited into the Revolt. His Howeitat tribe had accepted.

…

Greta cried about the death of Irvine, one of Sherman's friend and her former love. She tried to meet him but Wang stopped, said that she only meet his soul. A broken love.

…

Daniel, T. E., Spike and Sherif Ali looked on the map and decided a plan to defeat the Turks immediately.

…

The Turks stood carefully. No more sound. Their military band played music.

…

Farhad Pasha ran on his horse when the Arabs were chasing him.

…

The Turks captured all of an Arab family due to their cooperation with the revolt and the British.

…

T. E. Lawrence wasn't happy after Sherman appeareance. Daniel Kid, Aleksandr Nichov, Thomas and Sherif Ali left away.

…

Emir Faisal invited the gang, including Lawrence, The Doraemons Entente and Tom, Jerry, Spike and speaking about the revolt.

…

The British troops appeared in the gate of Jerusalem. General Edmund Allenby looked on the city.

…

Sherman ran away with blood. The Turks had tortured him, and he had escaped.

…

The British flag flew on the citadel of Jerusalem. Tom, Jerry, Spike were thanked for helping the British army attack the city and receive it back to Christians.

…

Sherman was kissed by a girl like… Penny Peterson. It was Flavia Peterson, and he was unconscious later. Love…

…

T. E. Lawrence, now like an Arab, was walking with Wang, Francisco, Daniel, Fernando, Kawasuke, Ahmed, Aleksandr, Ali and Auda about the next railway attack.

…

Lawrence couldn't give Gasim a chance for alive. The Doraemons Entente helped nothing but looking for Gasim's death (Gasim, Ali's minion had killed Auda's minion).

…

The Doraemons Entente and Tom, Jerry, Spike took the picture where Lawrence, Lawrence's dad adopted Sherman and gave him name Sherman Lawrence.

…

Ali Pasha used knife, smashed on Sherman's picture and warned the officers to behead him.

…

General Edmund Allenby played music. It was very beautiful, especially when Flavia and Sherman danced together. They were in love…

No one rejected, even the mad guy like Auda. It was a cold night, but the British cheered up.

…

Ottoman airforce bombed the Arabs in somewhere. Emir Faisal ordered to fight, but it looked like a massive trash. Lawrence, Newcombe, The Doraemons Entente, Tom, Jerry and Spike were disappointed about it.

But luckily, not many casualties.

…

Lawrence turned the lamp off…

…

The Arabs protested, demand more freedom in the nation of Ottoman Empire.

…

The Arabs waved for jihad against the Turks.

…

Flavia had been shot by the Turks in Damascus. Sherman ran to her, cried big. The Arabs, under Lawrence, waved for an attack. General Allenby then ordered Tom, Jerry and Spike to fire its artillery to Damascus.

…

Lawrence didn't want Sherman die. He promised that he would bring a puppy and give the name Sherman always miss spelling: Peabody, from Telarry.

…

Tom, Jerry, Spike potrayed as Turkish officers and used gun to kill Faiz Bey, who ordered to behead Irvine in Jerusalem.

…

Sherif Ali promised that he would care for the young couple if they died to Lawrence.

…

Tom took Sofia back to Arab camp, showed to Kawasuke an European woman. Kawasuke was surprised because she wore like a princess.

…

General Allenby, T. E. Lawrence, Auda ibu Tayi, Faisal, Sherif Ali…

The Doraemons Entente's members…

Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Spike the Bulldog…

The American reported Lowell Thomas took a picture about them. Lowell worked for The New York Times.

…

They returned home. Lawrence then gave the name for Sherman's puppy named Peabody…

…

And under the sunset, the legends appeared slowly from the dark. No one could see them, but only them knew itself.

It was the gang of Lawrence.

From more dangers, they finally united…

They were:

**Edmund Allenby, 1st Viscount Allenby.**

**Thomas 'Tom' Cat.**

**Jerry Mouse.**

**Kawasuke Mon.**

**Auda ibu Tayi.**

**Fernando 'Rinho' Costão.**

**Francisco 'El Matador' Matadora.**

**Aleksandr Aleksandrovich Nichov.**

**Ahmed 'Belik' Muhammed I.**

**Spike the Bulldog.**

**Sherif Ali ibn el Kharish.**

**Daniel Kid.**

**Wang Lejun.**

**Emir Faisal.**

_**Him:**_ **Thomas Edward Lawrence/Lawrence of Arabia.**

…

"، صحيفة الوطن!" (_FOR COUNTRY OF ARABIA!_) – it was from Ahmed. His dream for Arabia's independence had become true in front of the Arabs. They yelled for happy, after the end of the conflict.

T. E. Lawrence, the others of The Doraemons Entente, Tom, Jerry, Spike and General Allenby nodded for good, and then, they went out, looked on the new era for Arabia…

_Lawrence of Arabia: An Unexpected Journey._

* * *

#####

_Morning…_

Mr. Peabody woke up. He then surprised: "It can't be. How?" Then, he came outside, and suddenly…

"Mr. Peabody!"

It was Sherman. Sherman asked for going outside: "Can I go out for a while?" Mr. Peabody arrived close and said: "Well… I think…" Surprisingly…

"Hi Sherman." – Penny, Penny Peterson's voice. Her voice made Sherman think a lot. Then, Sherman said: "Penny? Well… what are you doing here?" Penny smiled: "Will you go out with me?"

"Really?" – Sherman blushed. Then, he slowly shook Penny's hand. Penny then ran to the elevator, and went down. They would have a date. But with Mr. Peabody, he did not stop. He must spend time to think about his dream…

_One minute later…_

"Mr. Peabody! You've guesses!" – the security system started. Mr. Peabody checked and realized that they're not normal. Then, he said: "I've seen these guys in my dream."

"Are they dangerous?" – she asked. But Mr. Peabody believed that they were not the threats: "It's okay. I want to meet them. Let them in." The security opened the door and the mystery guys entered…

It was them, the grandchildren of The Doraemons Entente + Tom and Jerry's gang. Tom started first:

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Peabody."

"Yes. Who are you?" – Mr. Peabody questioned.

"My name's Thomas. And here are my friends: Spike, Jerry. These robot-cats are Doraemon, Dora-the-Kid, Dora-med III, Wang Dora, Dora-rinho, El Matadora and Dora-nichov. They wanted to meet Mr. Peabody."

"Really?" – Peabody asked again, and they nodded. They wanted to know something about the book _the legends of Arabia_. Recognizing that they were the grandchildren, but Mr. Peabody just invited him to sit: "Please sit down, sirs. I believe I can help for something. I'm fixing my…"

"WABAC? I know, Mister." – Doraemon told. Mr. Peabody was amazed to exciting, invited them to drink French and Italian wines. And then, Spike started.

"We read it, but I believe something had appeared in the past. Do you know anything about T. E. Lawrence?"

"Somehow. I had brought my son to Arabia, 1917."

"Really?" – Tom questioned.

"Yes, Thomas. I think I knew something about T. E. Lawrence. But we have to combine our story. Who does start first?" – Mr. Peabody demanded for telling. Then, Dora-the-Kid raised his hand.

"Let me begin."

The story of Lawrence of Arabia had begun…


	2. Epilogue

Well, I've finished "A promise from the past". I know it is fast but if you want to know T. E. Lawrence-Sherman relationship, and the historic story, please enjoy "Lawrence of Arabia: An Unexpected Journey". It will reveal all the reason why Sherman's ancestor couldn't have married with Penny's ancestor, the legends in Arabia, and else.

Lawrence of Arabia: An Unexpected Journey are here.


End file.
